


Careless Whispers

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy surprises Hope in a way no one ever expected.





	Careless Whispers

**Careless Whispers**  
  
“He showed up to see you, right?” Hope refused to look at her step-sister, continuing to move her legs back and forth in the pool, “Told you we’re getting divorced.”  
  
Steffy took slow, cautious steps to approach her, “He did.”  
  
“Guess you’re happy the Logan’s curse doesn’t apply to you, right?” She allowed her eyes to drift upward, her vision blurred with tears, “You win.”  
  
“I told Liam that - it’s over, has been for a long time.” Steffy took Hope’s stunned expression as an opportunity to occupy the space beside her; slipping off her heels and mimicking Hope’s action, she gently bumped her shoulder to the slender blonde’s, “Feel like bonding over ice cream and sappy chick flicks?”  
  
“You—”  
  
“I meant what I said Hope. Your marriage to Liam was our ending, and I want…family more than I ever wanted him. You can either accept that or help me start a bitchfest fit for the apocalypse.”  
  
“…but you love him.”  
  
“So do you.” Steffy’s eyes drifted to the pool, “You tell me…was it ever enough?”  
  
Hope stared at her for a moment, overwhelmed by the support but mindful of the distance between them, “Chocolate or vanilla?”  
  
“…definitely chocolate.”


End file.
